


Anniversary Dinner

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Anniversary Dinner

Walking barefoot into the bedroom you glanced in the mirror, examining yourself from every angle. Happy with the way the short negligee fit your body, you crossed the room to make sure everything else was ready.

You heard the garage door open and glanced at the clock. He was home early. Grabbing the blindfold from the top of the dresser and sliding your robe on, you quickly made your way to the kitchen, jumping up to sit on the counter just as he walked in through the back door. “Hey Baby,” you said softly.

Jeffrey turned at the sound of your voice. “There’s my girl,” he said, his deep baritone was enough to send tendrils of arousal through your entire body. And when those beautiful eyes landed on yours you almost ruined the surprise by jumping on him then and there.

Crossing the room, he moved to stand between your legs. Wrapping his hands around your waist, he pulled you against his body as his lips met yours in a sweet kiss. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” you whispered, nuzzling his neck and breathing in his scent. You wrapped your legs around his waist and ran your fingers up through his hair while you returned your lips to his.

As the two of you made out his hands slid inside your robe, meeting skin and lace. He pulled back from you and raised an eyebrow. “What is this?” Jeff said playfully, sliding the robe from your shoulders.

You watched him take a deep breath as his eyes traveled across the bits of lace and silk you wore. “Y/N…” his voice was raspy with desire and you blushed under his gaze.

You met Jeff when he joined the cast of Supernatural on the convention circuit. You were part of the wardrobe team and the two of you quickly became friends.

Having just come out of a really bad relationship, you were not looking for anything more but when he called a few weeks later to suggest meeting for dinner you went.

Now you were celebrating your one year anniversary and you wanted to make it special. You debated a vacation, a fancy dinner, a party… but nothing felt right. You wanted something personal.

When you woke up this morning you realized exactly what you wanted to do. So now here you were, dressed in the most risqué piece of lingerie you had ever worn with a blindfold hidden behind your back.

Having only been with one other man before Jeffrey you were next to completely innocent in the bedroom. He had never said anything about it, but you always wondered if he wished you were more adventurous. So tonight you were going to try.

You reached out and grabbed his jacket, pulling him back to you. “Close your eyes,” you said.

He quickly did as you asked and you grabbed the blindfold, reaching behind his head to tie it around his eyes.

“Y/N?”

“Ssssh,” you said softly, your fingers trailing down the front of his shirt to undo each button.

Reaching the last one, you slid the material off his shoulders and to the floor. Pressing gently on his chest, you guided him back a few steps so you could slide off the counter to stand in front of him.

Leaning up, you captured his lips in another kiss and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling your lace covered breasts against his chest.

You stepped back and brought your hands down to undo his belt, tossing it across the room before undoing his pants. Sliding them off, you left him standing in just his boxer shorts and you walked across the kitchen, footsteps silent.

“Y/N?” his hand drifted down to cup his erection as he stroked himself through his boxers.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself Jeffrey,” you commanded from across the room.

He dropped his hands and turned in the direction your voice came from but you had already moved. He gasped in surprise when you wrapped your arms around him from behind, your hands settling over his hard cock. “Do you trust me?” you whispered.

“Of course,” he replied right away.

Stepping in front of him you reached down and took his hand, guiding him down the hallway and into the bedroom. Leading him to the bed, you pushed on his chest to encourage him to sit down. “Lay flat.”

He did as you asked, quickly stretching out across the bed. You knelt on one side and brought his hand up, tying his wrist to the headboard with one of his ties. He was still pulling on the restraint when you walked around the other side and did the same.

“Is this okay?” you asked softly, brushing your lips across his.

“Fucking hell yes,” he responded and you laughed.

Kneeling at the end of the bed, you slid his boxers off before crawling over him to straddle his waist.

Jeffrey pushed up so his hardness was rubbing against your sex, only a wet piece of silk separating them.

You kissed his lips and then his neck before bringing you mouth to his chest, dusting kisses across his skin.

Jeffrey leaned his head back, a broken fuck escaping his lips as your mouth dropped lower and you brushed a kiss across the top of his hard cock. His back arched slightly off the bed and you grinned.

You flicked your tongue out to lick just the tip first, feeling him twitch against your fingers as you circled your tongue around his head slowly.

He twitched again when you wrapped your lips around his head and began to move up and down, your tongue stroking the underside of his cock as you moved. With each pass you were able to take him deeper and deeper into your mouth. You slid your hand down to cup his balls, stroking them gently while you continued to suck him as deep into your mouth as you could.

Jeffrey arched almost off the bed, his hands straining to touch you as you continued tightening suction before releasing and then doing it again. “Fuck… gonna…” He came before he could finish warning you, his release salty and heavy in your mouth as you swallowed everything down, your tongue stroking his shaft to clean him off.

Crawling up his body, you slowly removed his blindfold first. His eyes were completely lust blown as he stared at you. “Undo my hands.

You reached up and untied one hand and then the other. Before you could pull away he flipped you under his body and slid down, pushing the silk of your panties to the side. His tongue hit your wet pussy hard, stroking up before flicking your clit over and over.

One hand still holding your panties to the side, he brought the other up to slide a finger inside you, curling up to hit your g-spot. Your orgasm hit in no time and you cried out, pulsing around his finger. “Jeff!”

When he sat up and pulled you into his lap you found he was hard again, his cock rubbing against your soaked sex. “Tell me what you want,” he commanded.

“You my Love,” you groaned, pushing down.

“Stand up and take those panties off, leave the rest of the outfit on,” he said.

You scrambled to stand up, removing your panties as Jeffrey stood. Once they were off he lifted you around the waist, carrying you over to the desk and standing between your legs so he could slide inside you.

You cried out when he filled you, your nails digging into his shoulder and your head back. “You feel so good,” you moaned.

His hands splayed across the lace covering your breasts as he moved, hitting all the right places with each thrust. You cried out when you came, and it didn’t take long for him to follow.

The two of you remained where you were for a long time, clinging to each other as you slowly caught your breath.

“Happy Anniversary,” you said when you felt like you could talk again, leaning up to kiss him gently.

“Happy Anniversary Y/N,” he responded, smiling against your lips.

“Was this okay?” you asked, stroking his sweaty hair back from his face. “I know I’m pretty… reserved… in the bedroom and I just wanted to give you what you would want.”

“This was amazing, but all I want in the bedroom is you. Reserved or wild. What matters is who I’m with and that’s you. I love you,” he responded scooping you up and heading towards the bathroom.

 


End file.
